


Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Keith and the Cat-astrophe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, Just all the Paladins, LITERALLY, Platonic Bonding, all the paladins, and lions are cats, his laughter is my life, i have cats, keith is just gonna be happy in all of these, keith is still bitter about Lance's apparent memory loss, precious mullet son, real actual lions, right - Freeform, shiro is the space dad, so lions gotta act like cats, that's needs to be a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Cats tend to like computers, TV's, and other electronics because they are warm and give off heat. Or else cats are just stupid adorable fluffy attention hogs.Which is most likely to also be true.





	Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, less Keith in this one, but everyone's entitled to get their lions and have cute moments, right?

"No! Get off!"

Hunk's brow furrowed as he listened to the sound of Pidge angrily shout at something a few rooms away. He asked curiously, "Who's she talking too?"

Lance shrugged from where he lay, draped over the blue lion in a tangle of limbs and comfortable purrs. He kept insisting that cats and their purring was his therapy, but no one really believed him, "Who knows? Probably mad at Keith or something."

"Um, excuse you." Lance opened an eye lazily and frowned at the Red Paladin who'd just spoken. He was sitting with his arms crossed, over by the large window looking out into space. The Red Lion lay not a few feet from him, tail touching his feet.

Lance hadn't even heard him come in, "When did you get here?"

Keith held out his arms in a wide expansive gesture that reeked of sarcasm and disbelief, "Half an hour ago."

Hunk nodded in confirmation, "He'd just taken a break from training. You asked him if he was ever going to get his mullet cut and he responded with a rather _rude_ ," Hunk gave Keith an admonishing glare, to which the person in question gave a noncommittal non-repentant shrug, "reply. Don't you remember that, Lance?"

"No?"

Keith huffed and turned back to the stars, "Whatever."

Hunk went back to the book he'd been reading, forgetting he'd asked a question at all. A few minutes passed before Lance frowned and asked, "Maybe it's Shiro?"

Hunk put down the book again, "What's Shiro?"

"Pidge, remember?"

The Yellow Paladin frowned, "What about Pidge?"

Keith huffed, voice much louder than anyone had expected at that moment, "Does _everyone_ have memory problems on this ship?!"

"Keith, don't yell at the other Paladins."

Lance sat up at the unmistakable sound of Shiro's admonishing voice, the Blue Lion kicking in annoyance at his sudden shift in position, "Shiro?"

The Black Paladin was standing the doorway, arms folded, "Do any of you know where Pidge is? Coran needs some help with something technical."

Keith's brows drew down, "Maybe Allura knows where she is?"

Shiro shook his head, "I was just talking to Allura on the bridge."

Lance looked at Keith, eyes wide, "Wait, so if Coran and Shiro are looking for Pidge, We're here, and Allura's on the bridge...." He trailed off and Keith stood abruptly, forming his bayard quickly, "Then who is she talking too?"

Hunk got the implication, dropping the book and following Lance and Keith who'd already bolted for the passageway they'd heard Pidge yelling from. Shiro followed, "What? Keith, Lance, what's wrong?"

The four Paladins skidded into the room, weapons at the ready in case the smallest paladin needed them. They'd learned to be prepared for anything, especially after the Galra invasion of the Castle.

To their utter surprise, Pidge was fine. Her computer, however, wasn't. It was suddenly fluffy, covered with a mound of emerald and white fur. A moment of confusion passed before Pidge shouted again, "Green, get off my computer! I have to finish this calculation!"

What was undoubtedly the green lion, didn't move other than shuffling her head further into her paws.

"Ugh, this is the one thing I hate about cats!"

Lance and Hunk looked at each before they burst out laughing. Keith snorted, but a rare wide smile full of relief and amusement spread across his face. Shiro was still confused.

Pidge turned, "Oh, hey guys." She frowned, "Why do you guys have your bayards out? Is... Is it time for a team training session?"

That only made Lance and Hunk laugh harder. Keith couldn't his laughter in anymore and Pidge could only stare with wide eyed with confusion. The other lions padded in, eyes hooded and steps lazy. That got Green off the electronics and the Green Paladin happily turned back to her work as her lion bounded over to the others.

Whatever weird thing those boys were laughing about again could wait.


End file.
